warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Repanse de Lyonesse
}} Repanse de Lyonesse was a famed Bretonnian Paladin who later became the Duchess of Lyonesse. She was known as the "Damoiselle de Guerre" or "Damsel of War."'' She commanded an elite Bretonnian army known as the Chevaliers de Lyonesse. History }} . ]] Repanse was born in 1990 IC and grew up as a humble and devoutly religious shepherdess in Lyonesse. In 2007 IC, a Chaos horde invaded, besieged the city of Couronne and slew King Louis the Brave as he fought in its defence. Chaos raiders soon spread out across the land, burning and destroying. Everywhere knights were hacked down as they defied impossible odds. At this dark moment, amid the smoking ruins of her own village, Repanse saw the Lady of the Lake. The Lady appeared to speak, telling her to rid the land of these invading forces. Inspired by her vision, Repanse donned armour that she found on a slain knight and grabbed the reins of a terrified warhorse which was running loose. She broke open the reliquary of the village Grail Chapel and took up the ancient sword she found within it. Snatching a tapestry with the Fleur de Lys from the wall to use as a banner, she fastened it to a lance and rode forth to rally the disheartened knights of Lyonesse. When the retreating knights saw a mere damsel bravely setting off to do battle with the mighty warriors of Chaos, and one who was undoubtedly favoured by the Lady of the Lake, they were shamed and felt honour bound to follow her to death or glory. While the ramparts of Couronne were cracking under the impact of the battering rams of the Chaos Lord, Kharan the Blighted, word was brought of a new Bretonnian army approaching fast and trampling beneath their hooves any foe in their path. As the great doors were about to give way, the banner of the dreaded Damoiselle appeared leading a great host of Knights arrayed in a single lancehead formation. They cleft their way through the Chaos ranks shattering the Chaos army until Repanse was face to face with the Chaos Lord himself. When he raised his great sword above his grimacing visage he was momentarily dazzled by Repanse's radiant aura, and she beheaded him with a single sword stroke. Couronne was saved and the remnants of the enemy were pursued to the sea and justly put to death. In gratitude, King Louis the Young of Bretonnia bestowed upon Repanse not only all the honours of knighthood but also the Dukedom of Lyonesse. Eternal Errantry War }} Centuries had passed since the day Repanse saved Bretonnia from the jaws of Chaos, yet her unwavering spirit remained as strong as when she first received her visions as a humble shepherdess. Her calling did not end there, however, for as the Forces of Destruction continued to terrorise the Old World and beyond, the Lady saw fit to involve her saintly champion once more. In her name, the Damoiselle de Guerre would ride out to trample evil under the hooves of her mighty warhorse, accompanied as always by her faithful protector, Henri le Massif. Now, wherever the Chevaliers de Lyonesse go, a mystical lily akin to the Fleur de Lys grows in their wake. This is a reassuring sign that the Lady still watches over Repanse, even when she is so far from the verdant fields of home. Wargear and Abilities Repanse was a skilled warrior, blessed with a halo of light that inspired her allies and blinded her enemies. She was known for killing a Chaos Lord with one stroke of her sword, decapitating the massive warrior as he stood dazzled in her presence. * ''Sword of Lyonesse - The Sword of Lyonesse was a mighty relic warblade -- the sword of a devout and honourable knight of olden times. Led to the sword by the Lady herself, Repanse found it in a mystical Grail Chapel. She had been guided well, for the sword had great power over enemy magic. *''Fleur de Lys Banner'' - The Fleur de Lys Banner was a powerful artefact taken from the same chapel as the Sword of Lyonesse. Draped around Repanse's mighty lance it could redirect an enemy's spell back at them, obliterating any who tried to stop the advance of the Lyonesse. * Suleman was commandeered as a riderless warhorse of a slain knight, boldly charging Repanse into battle at the apex of her feared lance formation. * Halo of Maidenly Wrath - The Halo of Maidenly Wrath was a powerful blessing -- the power of the Lady of the Lake shone from Repanse like a halo. Her sword and armour glowed with the brilliant light of divine retribution. Her eyes shone with terrible judgement and her voice cried forth damnation upon her enemies. Trivia * Repanse's backstory, as well as her characteristics, are largely inspired by the French heroine Joan of Arc. Like Joan, Repanse was a peasant girl who had divine encounters, acquired weapons and armour, and led her armies to victory, being awarded with noble status in the process. Gallery ss_57c7f92070fae81eb339cb3a85e916eab3c77927.jpg|Total War: Warhammer II ss_f503a284fa1a650858e087c8008baf3c1108a6ea.1920x1080.jpg|Total War: Warhammer II wh2_dlc14_brt_cha_repanse_de_lyonesse_0.png|Portrait of Repanse de Lyonesse brt_repanse_de_lyonesse_0.png|Portrait of Repanse de Lyonesse Theatre Miniature Repanse De Lyonesse.jpg|Repanse de Lyonesse Miniature (5th Edition) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th Edition) * : Warhammer: Rulebook (8th Edition) - The Years of Conflict * : Warhammer Armies: Warriors of Chaos (8th Edition) * : Total War: Warhammer II (PC Game) Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Cult of the Lady Category:Lyonesse Category:Paladins Category:L Category:R